


First Time (Kinktober Day 1)

by Trickstertales



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manga & Anime, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstertales/pseuds/Trickstertales
Summary: Ash and Eiji can't deny that they are attracted to each other and are pleasantly surprised to find that the feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	First Time (Kinktober Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Giving Kinktober a try, I found several lists with themes and I basically just pick the theme that I like best.  
> This is the story for day 1 with the theme 'First Time'.

“Ash? ...Ash?”

“Ngh... Five more minutes.”

Eiji sighed as Ash turned his back towards him and pulled his blanket over his face.

“Seriously, Ash. You told me to wake you up at this time and not take any of your... Your words, not mine, ‘crap’ if you tried to stay in bed longer.” 

Ash reponded by muttering a bunch of his favourite cursewords and pulling up his knees to his chest. Eiji stood next to the bed looking down at Ash’s shape under the worn out green banket, he wasn’t sure whether it’d be a good idea to push Ash any more than this but he wasn’t looking forward to Ash complaining about not waking him up either.

Eiji kneeled next to the bed and gently reached out, his hand barely brushing Ash’s shoulder.

In less than a second Ash turned around, grabbed Eiji’s wrist and shoved Eiji away from him leaving the dark-haired boy shocked and out of breath. Ash looked like a deer in headlights, that was if scared deer were incredibly dangerous and able to kill a person in a whole bunch of ways. Eiji flinched as Ash was holding his wrist way too tightly, nails digging into his skin.

“Ash, that hurts...”

Ash’s eyes met Eiji’s and the sleepy glaze clouding his eyes disappeared. Ash dropped Eiji’s wrist and folded his hands in his lap, averting his eyes.

“Shit... Sorry Eiji... I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Eiji felt his heart pounding in his chest and it took him a moment to catch his breath.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched you while you were asleep.” 

Eiji felt his cheeks flush as he reprimanded himself for doing something so stupid. With everything that Ash had been through in his short life it was only natural that he would react to an unexpected touch in this way.

”...Eiji! Don’t blame yourself for this, this was in no way your fault!”

Eiji looked up at Ash with a sad little smile pulling up the corners of his mouth.

“I could’ve just let you sleep or woke you up in some other way... I don’t know, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Ash frowned and snorted. 

“You’re way too good for this world, man. And definitely too good for me. You could never disappoint me.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, Ash.” Eiji looked down trying to hide his burning cheeks. “You... You’re a good person. More than that. And I... I’m just me. Definitely not too good for you.”

Ash looked at the awkward Japanese boy with bright red cheeks kneeling in front of him and felt a warm sensation in his chest. Without thinking he bent forwards and scooped Eiji’s face up in his hands. 

“Am I really good enough for you?” 

Ash’s face was so close to Eiji’s that he could feel the blonde’s breath on his lips. He was caught in Ash’s gaze, green eyes boring into his own. The expression on the blonde’s face was soft but there was something else there as well... Was it need? Hunger? Hope?

Captured by Ash’s eyes and the hands cupping his chin, Eiji couldn’t do much more than nod slightly. A weird, but necessarily unpleasant, feeling filled his chest and belly. Ash was so close...

Ash could smell Eiji’s shampoo and a hint of mint on the dark-haired boy’s breath. Would it be okay if... Was he imagining the intimate feeling of this moment? Was he just projecting his own desires on this innocent guy?

I want him to kiss me.  
The thought popped up out of nowhere and it was there to stay. Eiji was shocked by this unexpected thought, did he really like Ash, a guy, this way? There was no way that Ash would like him like that. Ash could pretty much get anyone and after his past there was no way he would voluntarily kiss a guy.  
But Ash did kiss him. When he and the other’s visited the blonde in jail he’d kissed him, but then again Ash only did that to pass on a message to him so that didn’t really count... right? He did enjoy the kiss though... 

Ash swallowed and hesitated. What to do?  
He did kiss Eiji that one time in jail. Of course he’d wanted to pass on his message to the dark-haired guy but Eiji never pulled away and... used his tongue... And it had been a really nice kiss...

Fuck it.  
Ash leaned forward and his lips met Eiji’s.

After the intitial shock (what the hell is happening?!), Eiji leaned into the kiss and parted his lips when Ash’s tongue nudged his lips.

The kiss was demanding, needy, almost desperate, taking away their breath while neither of them wanted to pull back to get some air. 

One of Ash’s hands slid to the back of Eiji’s head and his fingers found their way into Eiji’s thick hair.

Eiji wasn’t sure what to do as he had no further experience than that one kiss in prison. After a moment of hesitation he reached out, his left hand finding Ash’s shoulder and his right hand touching the blonde’s chest. Ash’s heart was beating fast under his hand and if it was even possible, Eiji felt his cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red as he realised that there was some movement in his trousers.

Ash was pleasantly surprised when Eiji accepted his kiss and even kept up with his level of enthusiasm. He’d wanted to do this for a while but Ash had never expected Eiji to feel the same.  
No that was a lie. There had been moments between them: lingering stares, breathless silences, soft touches... But neither of them had ever brought them up.  
Eiji’s hands on his body sent a spike of energy through him, Ash’s cock strained against the fabric of his jeans and he pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath.

Both guys were panting, their hand still resting on each other’s body.

“That was unexpected...” Ash said, a naughty smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

“Yeah...” Eiji wasn’t able to say anything else, he was overwhelmed by all the new feelings in his body and in his heart and there was even a part of him that was really nervous and incredibly excited to find out what would happen next.

Ash patted a spot on the mattress next to him, inviting Eiji to get up from his knees and sit next to him. Maybe Eiji could kneel in front of him again later...  
Eiji got up and sat down next to Ash, his body trembling a bit, a bulge visible in his pants.

“Oh my...” 

Ash winked at Eiji as he noticed the dark-haired boy’s erection.

”...Ah... I...” 

Eiji awkwardly tried to cover his crotch with his hands but Ash quickly but gently took hold of his wrists.  
Ash leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Eiji’s neck. 

“Ah... Do I excite you that much, Eiji?” Ash whispered, his lips brushing Eiji’s ear and sending excited shivers down his spine. “Am I the first person to kiss you like this?”

Eiji nodded, his eyes closed, feeling a little embarrassed to admit that to a guy younger than him.

“I’m flattered really...” Ash said, gently kissing Eiji’s lips again. “Being the first one to make you feel like this.”

Eiji didn’t want Ash’s lips to leave his and felt disappointed when the blonde didn’t continue kissing him but took his hands and looked him in the eyes instead. 

“So, what now?” 

Eiji didn’t expect this question and he only blinked at Ash instead of replying.

“I mean... Do you want me... to kiss you more? Or... do you want to do more than that maybe?”

Ash kissed Eiji’s hands and smiled at him.

“I just want to make sure that I only do things that you want me to do. Since other people never asked me.”

A cloud passed across Eiji’s face and Ash could punch himself in the face for saying something so dramatic in a moment like this.

“Don’t think about that Eiji.”

Ash’s lips brushed Eiji’s again.

“Think about me. And you... And if you want to... I would love to be your first.”

Eiji opened his mouth to say something but closed it, unsure how to reply.

“You don’t have to give me an answer right now.” Ash said reassuringly. “We can stop here if you want to...”

“No.” Eiji interrupted Ash with determination. 

Eiji licked his lips, gathered his courage and initiated a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around Ash.

Ash was very pleasantly surprised and wrapped his arms around Eiji’s waist, pulling him a little closer. 

When the boys had to break up the kiss to gasp for breath, Eiji bit his lower lip a little nervous about what was going to happen.

“I... I want to go on...” Eiji managed to say in his embarrassment, “But I have no idea what to do.”

Ash smiled reassuringly and kissed Eiji on his cheek. 

“I’ll take the lead and I’ll make sure you’re enjoying yourself. Are you okay with that?”

Eiji nodded, looking Ash in the eye, the excitement in his body clouding his nerves.

“Okay then.” Ash smirked mischievously and before Eiji knew what happened, Ash had pushed him down on the bed and positioned himself with one of his knees in between Eiji’s legs. 

Bending forward, leaning on his hands, Ash’s lips found Eiji’s and Eiji let out a soft moan as Ash’s leg rubbed his groin. Encouraged and aroused by the first moan Ash had ever heard escape from Eiji he broke the kiss and pulled off his white shirt, throwing it on the floor next to the bed. 

Eiji couldn’t help but feel amazed by Ash’s slim but muscular body. How did a guy who pretty much lived on a diet of different types of fast food look this good?

“Raise your arms.”

Eiji did what Ash asked and the blonde pulled Eiji’s shirt off over his head, he felt a little embarrassed as Ash’s gaze slid over his body.

“You have beautiful skin.” Ash muttered mesmerised.

Ash’s lips brushed over Eiji’s skin leaving a trail of light kisses from his neck to his chest. When he’d reached one of Eiji’s nipples Ash flicked the tip of his tongue over the sensitive bud, one of his hands finding the other nipple and gently circling, pinching and teasing it. 

“Ah...”

Eiji had never known that his nipples were this sensitive and the sensation and thought of Ash playing with them made his erection strain against his trousers even more and press against Ash’s leg.

“I love that I make you feel this excited.” Ash breathed, carefully moving his leg to rub against Eiji’s impatient member. 

Ash leaned in for a kiss again while he used one of his hands expertly loosened Eiji’s belt and unzipped his pants. Ash gently rubbed and teased Eiji’s cock through the fabric of his underpants, pre-cum forming a wet spot where it strained against it’s cage.

Eiji moaned into the kiss and Ash’s tongue dove deeper into his mouth, their tongues colliding and a drop of saliva trickling over his chin.

Ash grabbed hold of Eiji’s trousers and underpants and pulled them down, freeing Eiji’s erection. Eiji lifted his legs so that Ash could take his pants off completely and now he was fully exposed, all of his body presenting itself to his younger partner.

Ash’s hand slid down and gripped Eiji’s dick firmly, the blonde looking Eiji in the eyes as he started moving his hand. Eiji gasped and closed his eyes, of course he’d touched himself before but the feeling of Ash’s hand moving up and down and the pressure of his closed fingers was completely different from that. 

“Does that feel good, Eiji?” 

Eiji nodded and Ash smirked at Eiji’s face whose eyes were still closed and his mouth open, gasping for breath now and again. He’d have to teach Eiji to look him in the eye and reply to him with words at some point but he wasn’t gonna push it for now. Closed eyes did give him the element of surprise...

Ash wet his lips and let them slip over Eiji’s shaft, his tongue trailing over the head and length of his hard member. Eir let out a surprised “Ah!” and his hips bucked involuntarily as Ash found a sensitive spot on his cock.

“Ash...! You don’t have to...”

Ash pulled his lips from their occupation and grinned at Eiji.

“But I’m really good at this. And I want to.” he winked. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No...!” Eiji answered, a little too fast. 

Ash laughed and leaned over to kiss Eiji on the lips. Eiji tasted himself (well... probably since he had no idea how he actually tasted) on Ash’s tongue and when Ash shifted his attention back to pleasing Eiji’s dick, Eiji reached out one of his hands, his fingers finding Ash’s and intertwining with them. His other hand found Ash’s silky, blonde hair as Ash enthusiastically continued licking and sucking, humming and moaning while doing so.

“Ah... Ash... Stop... I’m really close...” Eiji gasped , carefully tugging at Ash’s hair.

With an obscenely arousing sucking or slurping sound Ash interrupted his work to look up at Eiji.

“You don’t wanna cum?” he asked in mock-surprise. 

“I really do... But I didn’t do anything for you yet and... I... I want you in me...” 

How Eiji had the guts to actually say that was a mystery but Ash’s cheeks flushed as red as Eiji’s when he said it.

“That’s so hot.” Ash muttered breathlessly. ”...And who am I to deny you your wish? Wait here.”

Eiji looked up as Ash walked out of the room feeling a bit puzzled. Where was he going?  
A couple of seconds later Ash walked in with a small bottle in his hand, holding it up for Eiji to see.

“Lube.” he explained, “Definitely necessary for a first time.” 

Eiji nodded, feeling a bit nervous. Ash kneeled down on the bed again and put the bottle down next to them.

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?” Eiji asked, looking at the bulge in Ash’s jeans. 

“I was going to in a bit, but I’ll take it off now if you want to see my dick so bad.”

“Ah... I don’t...” Eiji protested but he was silenced by Ash winking at him and standing up to pull down his jeans.

“Just kidding, Eiji.”

Ash’s cock was standing up when it was released from his jeans and Eiji noticed that he and Ash were about the same size, maybe Ash’s was a little longer and definitely a bit thicker... He wasn’t sure whether to be happy about that or not. 

Ash knelt in between Eiji’s legs and smiled up at him.

“Just lay back and try to relax, I’m gonna loosen you up a bit first.”

Eiji nodded, not sure what to expect. Ash grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of it on his fingers. With his left hand he took Eiji’s shaft moving his hand up and down, the fingers of his right hand were slick with lube and Ash positioned them at the other boy’s entrance.  
Determined to make Eiji feel as good as possible, Ash took the head of Eiji’s erection in his mouth and moved to a slow rhythm together with his hands. Ash gently slipped one of his fingers into Eiji eliciting a gasp and a moan from the dark-haired boy.

“Is this okay?” Ash asked, taking his mouth off of Eiji for a second to inspect the look on his face.

“Yeah this is...” 

Ash moved his finger to stimulate a sensitive spot inside of him.

“Ah... This is fine”

“Good.” Ash said with a smile and going back to work..

Taking his time, Ash went on until he could easily slide three fingers in and out. He then looked at his own neglected erection, his body impatient and craving stimulation. 

“Eiji?” 

Ash brushed Eiji’s cheek with his left hand.

“Hm?” Eiji looked up at Ash, a bit dazed.

“Will you help lube me up?”

Eiji blushed and nodded.

“Hold your hand out.”

Eiji obeyed and held out his hand as Ash took the bottle of lube and squirted some lube on it.  
Ash, still kneeling sat back on his heels, leaning onto his hands which he had placed behind him and presenting his body to Eiji in all its glory.

Eiji swallowed hard and after a moment of hesitation he reached for Ash’s cock, Ash gasping a bit at the feeling of cold lube and after that Eiji’s firm grip. 

I can do this, right? Eiji mused. I just need to do what I like doing to myself. A firm grip, stroking slowly and after that faster, teasing the head and drawing circles with my...

Ash surprised Eiji by suddenly pushing him down and grabbing his thighs, pulling him so close that he could feel Ash’s cock nudging his entrance. 

“Are you ready, Eiji?”

Eiji nodded and Ash slowly pushed his head into his back passage, he gasped as he was stretched wider than he had ever been yet but the feeling wasn’t all bad. Ash closed his right hand around Eiji’s shaft and moved it slowly, thrusting deeper into his ass with every stroke.

Eiji gasped and moaned as a cascade of unknown feelings washed over him, he was trembling, his hips occasionally bucking as his body demanded more friction. Ash bit his bottom lip and moaned as his dick was being squeezed by Eiji’s tight hole which slowly relaxed so that he could thrust in and out faster and deeper. 

Fuck, this is amazing, Ash thought as he buried himself balls-deep into Eiji, enjoying the dark-haired boy’s moans and the expressions on his face. He’d never had sex with a man like this before, he was usually on the receiving end during those rendezvous and he’d never had sex with anyone he cared about before. He really wanted to make Eiji feel good but God he was ready to pound the guy hard and cum inside of him...

“Ash?” Eiji reached up to touch Ash’s face. “You don’t... need to be so careful. I think I can take it. And you can... You can... cum inside if you want to...” Eiji mumbled while averting his gaze, his cheeks once again hot.

Ash smirked and bent over to kiss Eiji on the lips.

“I guess we’ll give that a try then.”

Ash thrust harder and faster while making sure he didn’t hurt Eiji. He matched his strokes with the thrusts speeding up the rhythm until Eiji’s cries and gasps alerted Ash that he was going to cum soon.

“Cum for me, Eiji.” Ash breathed huskily. “I wanna see your face as you cum...”

As it turned out, everything Eiji needed besides being pounded and jacked off by a gorgeous, blonde American, was a bit of dirty talk. Eiji cried as his hips bucked and he came over Ash’s hand and his own belly. That was all Ash needed, he took hold of Eiji’s legs and thrusted into him as fast as he could, creating the friction he needed so bad. Ash spilled his cum inside of his lover and leaned forward to gently kiss Eiji’s nose and lips.

Ash grabbed his shirt off the floor and placed it under Eiji’s ass, pulling out of him and laying down next to him, both of them out of breath.

“How was that for your first time?” Ash asked, turning to his side and propping his head up on his hand, leaning on his elbow.

Eiji opened his eyes and smiled at Ash, he sat up and gently kissed the blonde.

“I could get used to this.” he chuckled, leaning his forehead against Ash’s. “But maybe we should do this in the evening next time? You’re definitely late for your meeting now.”

“Wha...” 

Eiji pointed at the wall clock and Ash realised he was about an hour late for his appointment.

“SON OF A...”


End file.
